An autonomous vehicle, e.g., an automobile, bus, truck, watercraft, etc., may include a computing device executing instructions for operating the vehicle either wholly or partially autonomously, i.e., without input, or with partial input, from a human operator. For example, the vehicle computing device may receive data from one or more sensors, and then process sensor data to provide input to the computing device for determining autonomous operations of the vehicle, e.g., to control navigation, speed, braking, etc. Vehicle occupants may not need to pay attention to vehicle operations, e.g., driving a car, and may not even need to sit in a seat normally reserved for an operator, e.g., a driver, of the vehicle. However, it may be desirable or necessary at times for a computing device operating in autonomous vehicle to alert a vehicle occupant concerning various conditions, dangers, etc.